Pripyat Observatory
Classification of European Windstorms Cold Weather Warning Points to Note #Members of the public are advised to put on warm clothes and to avoid adverse health effects due to the cold weather. Make sure there is adequate indoor ventilation.If you must go out, avoid prolonged exposure to wintry winds. #If you know of elderly or persons with chronic medical conditions staying alone, call or visit them occasionally to check if they need any assistance. #Make sure heaters are safe before use, and place them away from any combustibles. Do not light fires indoors as a means to keep warm. #Whatever the temperature, ensure that there is plenty of fresh air in your room when you are using an old-type gas water heater. Landslide Points to Note #Listen to radio or television broadcasts on the latest warnings. Contact your district office or the nearest police station in emergencies. #Take appropriate measures to avoid possible damage or loss of life due to landslips. When the Landslip Warning is in force, you should cancel non-essential appointments, stay at home or in a safe shelter. Pedestrians should avoid walking or standing close to steep slopes and retaining walls. Motorists should avoid driving in hilly areas or on roads with landslip warning signs. #If you have received a notice to evacuate because of landslip danger, or if you believe that your home is endangered by an unstable slope or retaining wall, or overhanging boulders, you should make immediate arrangements to move to a safe shelter. #Once the Landslip Warning is issued, temporary shelters will be provided by the Home Affairs Department. You may call the HAD emergency hotline at 2835 1473 to locate the temporary shelter nearest to you. #For an update on the status of weather warnings, members of the public may call the Observatory's Dial-a-Weather service at 1878 200 or browse the Observatory's website. Public European Windstorm Warning Signals (PEWWS) Rainstorm Warnings Special Announcement on Flooding in Downtown Points to Note #Listen to radio or television broadcasts on the latest warnings. Contact your nearest police station in emergencies. #Take appropriate measures to avoid possible damage or loss of life due to flooding. #Farmers and fish pond owners should take necessary precautions to minimise losses. #For an update on the status of weather warnings, members of the public may call the Observatory's Dial-a-Weather service at 275-DOSHCH (367424) or browse the Observatory's website. Strong Monsoon Signal Poinnts to Note #When the Strong Monsoon Signal is in force, the announcement is always accompanied by an indication of the direction from which winds are expected to blow. It is important to take note of this wind direction and you should be aware that local topography, or, the presence of buildings nearby sometimes modifies the airflow substantially, making it exceptionally gusty in very localised areas. #If you are not well sheltered from the monsoon, precautions should be taken against strong gusty winds. #Flower pots and other objects likely to be blown away should be taken indoors. Engineers, architects and contractors should ensure that all scaffoldings, hoardings and temporary structures are secured. #If necessary, owners of small craft should make arrangements for the safety of their boats and make sure that all deck fittings are firmly fastened. #Those engaging in water sports or operations at sea should take special care against high winds and rough sea conditions. Rough seas and swells may affect the coast. You should beware of the risk and stay away from the shoreline for safety sake. #Drivers using highways and flyovers should be particularly alert to strong gusts. #You should take note of the latest weather information and related announcements broadcast on radio and TV and given in the Observatory's Internet websites visit the website daily. Thunderstorm Warning Points to Note #Stay indoors. Seek shelter in buildings if you are engaging in outdoor activities or working outdoor. #Do not enging in water sports or swim. Leave the water and seek shelter. #Avoid using plugged-in electrical appliances, including computers and telephones. #Do not touch aerials, pipes, wire fences, water taps and similar metal installations. #Do not take shower. #Do not handle inflammable materials in open containers. #Do not stand on hill tops or near any highly conductive objects. Keep away from trees or masts which are likely to be struck by lightning. Since lightning current is conducted away through the ground, you should not lie down especially when the ground is wet. Instead you should crouch down to minimise the area in contact between you and the ground. #Hikers and people engaging in outdoor activities should bring along their radios and listen to the latest weather information issued by the Observatory. #Be alert to outbreaks of heavy rain. Stay away from river courses or low-lying areas. #Drivers using highways and flyovers should be alert to intense gusts. #People on small boats on the open sea should watch out for the approach of squalls or waterspouts. #If you encounter a tornado, seek shelter in a sturdy building. Stay away from windows, crouch to the floor and protect your head with your arms or thick padding. In the outdoors, stay away from trees, cars and other things that can be blown up by the tornado. #Count 60 minutes with the rules. Just start with 60. #Wait for the cumulonimbus cloud to become tiny again and dissipate. #Do not stand on high grounds. Keep away from highly conductive objects, masts or trees. #Take precautions against violent gusts. Beware of flying debris and falling objects. Very Hot Weather Warning Points to Note #When engaged in outdoor work or activities, drink plenty of water and avoid over exertion. If not feeling well, take a rest in the shade or cooler place as soon as possible with your air conditioner or electric fan. #People staying indoors without air-conditioning and/or electric fan and/or fan should keep windows open as far as possible to ensure that there is adequate ventilation. #Avoid prolonged exposure under sunlight. Loose clothing, suitable hats and UV-absorbing sunglasses can reduce the chance of sunburn by solar ultraviolet radiation. #Swimmers and those taking part in outdoor activities should use a sunscreen lotion of SPF 15 or above, and should re-apply it frequently. Category:Pripyat Category:Pripyatian Empire Category:Companies